bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Greasers
How are Hal and Norton tied for the toughest Greaser? What about Johnny and Peanut? Kudos 2 U 01:42, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Hal and Norton are tied for second-toughest behind Johnny. They're both a lot tougher than Peanut. Peanut is equal to Ricky and Lucky in toughness, ahead of Vance and Lefty but behind Hal and Norton. McJeff 02:26, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::What exactly defines "tough"? :::How well they can fight and how well they can last in a fight. Take Damon for example, he doesn't fight very well, because his skills ain't all that great, but he is tough due to his health. Bif is a prime example of toughness in both. Fights very well due to his boxing skills, and is tough due to his healthbar. So we define toughness in two factors here. Dan the Man 1983 12:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Hal just tackles you a lot, like the jocks Dan and Kirby...his healthbar is the same as Peanut's, and Norton may have a little larger healthbar but he doesn't fight that well. :::::A good fight you can see is Russel vs The greasers in the autoshop ,man it's Fabulous!! :::::Seeing Norton and Hal vs Bif is realy great!(you can do this hiring Norton as bodyguard a talk with Hal a few times , both will follow you,but Hal will only walk, then you go to the Harrington House and put them against Bif,but you will need to beat the other preppies!Do it!For sure you'll like it! Coningan 16:01, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've seen Bif and Norton fight in New Coventry. Bif knocked him out easily, but was then beaten up by four more Greasers. Dan the Man 1983 06:08, 25 December 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, this is the order of greasers due to their toughness. 1st toughest Johnny 2nd toughest Hal 3rd toughest Norton 4th toughest Peanut 5th toughest Ricky 6th toughest Lucky 7th toughest Vance 8th toughest Lefty Of course she is part of the greasers but it is obvious that Lola is the least toughest. Also, I might be wrong about Ricky being tougher than Lucky and Vance being tougher than Lefty. Gravyv321 Hierarchy. This is my 2 cents on all this. I see Peanut and Norton as high ranking members. I see Peanut as a 2nd in command, and Norton as muscle/bodyguard for Johnny. Some cliques and even gangs have members called lieutenants. They work under the leader, but have different roles. I see it like this: *Leader:Johnny *Lieutenant/Second in command: Peanut *Lieutenant/Johnny's bodyguard: Norton Being a Lieutenant gives Norton authority, which may be the reason why he gives orders to the clique. I think we should compromise and state both Peanut and Norton as Johnny's lieutenants. Dan the Man 1983 20:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC) --Smoke Dogg 04:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Shoot I I watch Norton dropped Bif plenty of times and to me Bif doesn't do much damage and just dodge alot. And the reason ehy Hal and Norton are "poor fighters" is because their stlye is based on wrestling hence the Big Boot, tackle and bearhug. Wrestling is based on grapples so yeah ::Bif is a better fighter then Hal and Norton, he can batter them both together single handedly. Dan the Man 1983 05:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) $moke 04:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC)Man I put Norton and Hal against Bif and Bif got laid out. Hal got knocced out but Norton I guess got angry and startet givin him that hook-uppercut combo and made sure Bif did'nt dodge his moves by havin him in a cornor. And I personally think Johnny is far superior to Bif and Derby. And just to say my heirarchy view is: Leader: Johnny Second in command/Bodyguard: Norton(he's tougher and more feared than both Hal and peanut, you can see him bully mid-sized kids and lifting them up like Russell) Highest lieutenant: Peanut because he's Johnny most loyal soldier and best friend 2nd lieutenant: Hal cuz he's in my view a better fighter(head lock reversal etc, Norton is tougher) and next to peanut the most loyal soldier. this is confusing If greasers are poor people or paupers in the preppies term, how would they pay for private education like bullworth?? Trent nortwick 22:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC)trent nortwick :Well, there's several possible explanations. :#Their tuition is being paid in part or in full by grants from the State or the Nation. :#Some sort of scholarship program related to mechanics. :#They aren't poor, just poor compared to the Preppies, and their parents can afford it themselves. :#For some reason, Bullworth is ordered to allow local kids from poor economic backgrounds to attend by the State. :Mc (talk) 23:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) New Coventry could possibly be a paying to send the local kids to school. That may seem disproportionate compared to the size of new coventry and the size of the clique, butconsider, even though it only has nine members, it supoosed to seem larger, just like how GTA gangs would be the same two or three character models as the hundred members in the gang, Bully just has 7 Male free roam members to account for how a high school clicue would have 20-40, depending on the size of the school. Scrufey 05:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC)Scrufey ::Good question, you could ask the same about the Bullies apart from Russell, who is comfortably well off. I think it is due to the 4th possible reason that Jeff posted. Or maybe due to a reform programme that the school might have, where they take in troubled youths like the Greasers and Bullies to reform them. However it might be due to their parents taking out bank loans to send their children to boarding school. Dan the Man 1983 09:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Dan, What do you mean about the bullies, I thought they were second class people, apart from russell, so you'r suggestion that the bullies are poor aswel? Trent nortwick 19:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC)trent nortwick :Does any of the Bullies look rich to you? Dan the Man 1983 23:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I think McJeff's third theory is probably the correct one. Throughout the game, there's never any indication of how much tuition at Bullworth would cost...but, when you consider the generally poor condition of the campus, the deranged and incompetent faculty, and the overall behavior of the student body, tuition would probably be on the extreme low end of the spectrum. There are many clear indications that Bullworth is the last available option for many of the students, meaning that anyone who could afford it (and keep from getting expelled) would go to a better school. Odds are good that the Preppies are only attending Bullworth because their parents live nearby and are financially involved with running the school -- or because, like most of the rest of the student body, they're a bunch of deranged psychos who couldn't function in an actual prep school. HollowClown 20:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It could be different for different people. Like, say, Lefty says he's the first Italian to get enrolled in Bullworth, maybe he made it in by minority grant. But Lucky is big on working and education so he could well have gotten a scholarship. And it could always be a combination of things. Like maybe Johnny's a local kid from the lower class part of town so the State pays part of his tuition, the school pays part of it because he's a good shop student, and his parents are maybe middle class or lower-middle class, and they can afford to pay what's left. :::As for the Bullies, we already know Russell's rich, his folks live in Old Bullworth Vale. Just cos they don't act it doesn't mean they can't. Anyway the Preppies aren't just about being rich but about "breeding, nepotism and snobbery". I'd bet some of the Nerds have rich parents. :::Of course I doubt Rockstar thought things out as much as we are thinking about it right now. Bullworth's half reform school half prep school, and such a thing wouldn't really exist in real life. Mc (talk) 19:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Bullworth is an independent boarding school right? Which to my knowledge is a school which is not dependent on finances from government, or taxpayers contributions. But instead runs on the finances of tutition fees and private sources. Now if that is the case, then the parents of each Bullworth student would have paid for their child's education. In the United States, do you guys have public boarding schools or are they all independent? Dan the Man 1983 21:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Greasers' last names Did anyone else notice that most of the Greasers,even Lola,have kinda Italian-Spanish last names? : It's intentional. In various books and movies featuring greasers, they've been predominantly Italian-American. All the cliques in Bully are based off of stereotypes, and the greasers are no exception. It's playing on a trope. Lithane 01:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The Greasers in the school clique hierarchy Wouldn't it make sense to change their position to "high" instead of average? They are only behind the jocks, and the Townies, while considered to have a lot of prestige, " fall outside the hierarchy of the cliques in Bullworth", since they are not a ''school ''clique. Basically: Nerds = Lowest Bullies = Low Preppies = Average Greasers = High Jocks = HighestClener74 (talk) 20:21, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Greasers don't attack the Nerds Actually, the Greasers do not attack the Nerds if seen on their turf, so it should be removed. Crummy Peanut (talk) 02:44, October 30, 2016 (UTC)